It Is So Erotic When Your MakeUp Runs
by Mystical Machine Gun
Summary: New story! The greatest band ever, Poison Black Poison, has a gig in your hometown. What if you get to know its hot singer and things take new turns? Will fans bite your head off? Ask Naruto! SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language
1. Chapter 1

I try to keep my stories fresh and vivid, did I succeed? I wanted to create a story in which the main character is a real 16-year-old fan and a virgin in so many ways. It is kind of a tribute to the times when I used to hang out with bands and stuff, although I never took it this far ;) Great to be young and stupid, I say! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**[New story! The greatest band ever, Poison Black Poison, has a gig in your hometown. What if you get to know its hot singer and things take new turns? Will fans bite your head off? Ask Naruto[SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

_It Is So Erotic When Your Make__-Up Runs_

Oh my God, I am so excited (okay, that sounds gay)! Holy hell, this is my first time seeing Poison Black Poison live! I am going to piss my pants…fuck, fuck, fuck. The singer of the band is my idol, he is so fucking cool. I so would like to meet him; I would want to shake his hand. I bet I would die if I had the opportunity to that.

This is the first time they perform here in my hometown and I almost did not get a ticket. The tickets were sold out in five minutes. Poison Black Poison is a heavy metal grunge band - or at least in my opinion. The singer is a god; he is the hottest guy in the whole wide world. Not that I am gay or anything - I just state the fact.

All the members have amazing names but the singer has the best one, he is called Karma Sixxtus. Aaargh, my ass is on fire! Well, I suppose I should introduce myself? I am Naruto Uzumaki, a wannabe rocker myself and Poison Black Poison's biggest fan. I have got all their records and to simply put it, I want to become like Sixxtus one day.

I am sixteen years old which is a good thing because that is the minimum age at the gig. It is amazing that Sixxtus is only twenty years old and he is so fucking talented. I like to play guitar (electric of course) and become as good as Sixxtus. Yet, I am so far away although I work my butt off.

I look myself through the mirror. What should I wear? The reflection that watches me back is of a blonde blue-eyed boy with ripped jeans, a black hoodie and a piercing in my left ear. Nothing spectacular, just plain old me. I am dissatisfied with my image and start to roam around in my closet. I have to find something cool to wear.

I find my black tight low-waist jeans (I have to use butter to get them on…) and my wife-beater (just like John McClane, yeah!). What else, what else? My tags and make-up meaning light black eyeliner. Well, I look kind of dashing although I say it myself. I take my wallet and keys and I scram out of the door. Now I just need to meet up with Kiba near the gig place and make the best out of the night!

I see Kiba standing near the main doors; we are early so that we can claim good places in the line. I want to get into the first row! The weather is quite chilly and I did not take a hat or gloves with me. Kiba is as excited as me and we must seem like two sappy girls shouting and laughing.

Behind us stands a group of girls who chat loudly about whom they want to fuck in the band or with whom they have already done it. I try to listen carefully and I get glimpses of information. It seems that Sixxtus is a fucking sex God and a beast in bed too. Hell, I am jealous that he can get all the girls but then again - it makes him more interesting.

Too bad I am not a girl…I would sleep with him any day. At eight o'clock sharp they open the doors and we run inside to the concert hall. I and Kiba run like mad dogs into the front line and glue ourselves to the safety fence.

The first band called Mosaic (a support) starts the show and they are quite good. The sounds are amazing though and the act is marvellous - too bad the music is not my cup of tee. Then after an hour or so Mosaic ends their show and we can only wait for the next performer - Poison Black Poison. I am so nervous that my palms sweat.

The roadies come to pick up Mosaic's stuff and bring Poison's instruments. There on the stage I see the familiar guitar and I almost start to cry out of joy. The technicians test the drums and other instruments so that they would sound right. It is getting hard to breath already.

After the technical stuff, all the lights go out leaving only one spotlight on the lonely stage. Out of nowhere we can hear a voice (you know that creepy graveyard style) which orders us to welcome the main band with howling. We all shout our lungs dry, how have I been waiting for this!

First the drummer walks in and the decibels almost tear down the ceiling. Then the bassist and all the other members arrive except Sixxtus. We mewl and scream; my legs almost give upon me. The drummer shows us the sign and a hush descends over the crowd.

The drummer, Joey Madhouse, starts to beat the drums so it almost sounds like a march. The spotlights gather in one corner and I know what is coming - I am going to die. A dark figure walks gracefully yet casually from behind the corner. I cannot believe my ears; the screams make the floor vibrate and my ears hurt.

I do not care because there on the stage stands my everything - Karma Sixxtus. I am about to faint (how sad would that be?) but I can keep my composure since Kiba helps me by keeping me still. On the stage, pure beauty - a perfect person. I can only gape for air since he is so astonishing.

He wears black PVC pants that are even tighter than mine (how is that even possible?) and a black sleeveless shirt with silver ornaments on it. His arms are tattooed and face full of piercings. Normally I would not like that kind of amount of metal on one's face but he looks plain amazing. The lip ring looks so fucking tempting that I would like to run my tongue over those plush lips (not in a gay manner?).

His raven black hair is messy and those sexy bangs somewhat hide his beautiful expressions. He has a lot of make-up but it does not make him trashy or cheap. He looks elegant and mysterious. No wonder girls, like the group of them behind us, want to have their way with him.

The guitar hangs loosely on his shoulder as he goes to his marked place - right in front of me. I turn to Kiba and say that I might be in love, he laughs and says who here is not. It makes me wonder; does he do guys do? Or just girls? I know he does some crazy shit on gigs, like kissing the other guy members of the band and such, but I am not sure whether it makes him gay, bi or something else.

Do not take me wrong, I am just pondering these things - I am straight as an arrow (maybe bending a little…). I just find Sixxtus incredibly hot and although I said I would let him fuck me, it is not a problem since that will not come true. A nobody like me and a god like him - no way in hell in this universe for my evident disappointment. There is no time to ponder anymore since the gig is going to start.

They start with _Tear Jerker_ and move on to _Death At Your Door_. All my favourite songs! I am in a pure bliss. I am jumping alongside Kiba and we shout and sing our hearts out. Sixxtus is sweating and so am I. They have been playing for an hour already and I wish they would not stop; I would only freeze the time.

Only a few songs left and when the first chords echo in the hall, I know what to expect. My all time favourite song _So Erotic_. I just watch Sixxtus closely and sing along. He gazes the audience as he sings and somehow he locks his gaze with mine. Holy shit, Sixxtus is looking straight at me! Kiba sees this too and grins.

Then comes the chorus and I sing it to him; "It is so erotic when your make-up runs". Fucking shit, this is amazing! Then Sixxtus jumps from the stage to greet his fans giving high-fives as if searching for something. He is coming towards us, I happily panic to Kiba, who is already passing out from overexcitement. Kiba is able to touch his shirt and squeaks like a little girl. I grin so that my face almost cracks into pieces.

Sixxtus stops right in front of me and sings the chorus keepings his eyes on me. My head spins as his velvety voice sings those words, dropping them like droplets before me; "It is so erotic when your make-up runs". Without me realizing, Sixxtus comes closer to me and grabs me by the collar. He pulls me into a deep and wet kiss.

First I am too amazed to do anything and I can hear Kiba gaping right next to me. All the people whistle and shout and I make my decision. I respond to his kisses and deepen them. The music plays around us but I do not hear anything.

I can only taste his moist lips on mine, his tongue inside my mouth. I love every bit of it and I inhale him as much as possibly. We part for oxygen and my mind is numb. He looks at me for the last time and climbs back on to the stage. The band performs the last few songs but I cannot concentrate anymore. My idol just tongue-raped me and I liked it. I would have wanted more.


	2. Chapter 2

I try to keep my stories fresh and vivid, did I succeed? I wanted to create a story in which the main character is a real 16-year-old fan and a virgin in so many ways. It is kind of a tribute to the times when I used to hang out with bands and stuff, although I never took it this far ;) Great to be young and stupid, I say! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**[New story! The greatest band ever, Poison Black Poison, has a gig in your hometown. What if you get to know its hot singer and things take new turns? Will fans bite your head off? Ask Naruto[SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

Holy shit, fuck. My idol just kissed me, I am dazed. After the gig I and Kiba take off to get some fresh air. Kiba is amazed and says that the stage show was amazing and the kiss, holy hell, he did not expect it. I brush my lips with my fingers and I do not know what to say.

I see some girls watching me carefully as if I stole something from them. I am perfectly aware that the kiss was displayed on the widescreen for everyone to see. Hell, it is not like I asked him to kiss me…although I surely did not mind. Kiba laughs and says that hopefully Sixxtus did not make me gay. Did he? I wonder. Well, it was part of the show - nothing more.

As we are outside (we and hell of lot other people), we see the band members coming out of the backstage. All the girls scream (and guys too) and we gather around the exit to get a glimpse of them. I still feel dazed but I do not let it bother me.

Then Sixxtus comes after the other members holding his arm over some tramp. He is sweaty and those clothes cling on to him like no tomorrow. It is so erotic when his make-up runs (I almost hymn that one) and I feel myself panting hard.

They are giving away invitations to the after-party…I and Kiba both know what happens there. Those guys choose chicks to bang. Well, there is nothing for us anymore (we are not chicks…damn) - we saw what we came to see. Before I turn around and I let my eyes rest on him.

Suddenly he turns his gaze and meets my eyes. I could drown in those eyes of his. He gives me a little smile. I am so happy. I give him my best smile and we take off. The band members stay there giving autographs and stuff.

We reach the parking lot and decide we need something to eat. Kiba is yawning already and we choose a pizzeria in the corner of Mayhem Street (I bet there is a good explanation behind that name). As we walk towards it, this errand-boy of some sort runs to us. He is huffing and puffing due to his hurrying and we let him catch some air. He takes something out of his pocket and shoves it to me. An invitation, he says, Sixxtus asked me to give this to you. Then he leaves.

I am dumbstruck as much as Kiba; what the hell? Then it hits me; it is an invitation to the after-party! Shit, fuck, shit! Kiba and I almost explode because we are so excited. We get to go to a party with the band and meet some awesome ladies! Now we just need to get to that hotel, Saint Melrose.

We have to call the phone service line and ask for the directions to the hotel (really embarrassing since this is our hometown). We go there by foot since neither of us has a car. Holy hell, the commotion! There are lots of squeaking fan girls and other gold-diggers who try to get in.

Kiba grabs the hemline of my shirt so he would not get lost. This is it; we walk towards the doors that are heavily guarded. We are stopped at the doorway but I flash my invitation, and we get through. We head for the suite in which the party is held.

The door is open and the noise is unbelievable. We step into a room full of half naked ladies in bunny suits or without, model looking guys and bunch of other people like famous actors and stuff. Kiba's and my hands are shaking - what the hell are we doing here?

There on the sofa I see Sixxtus making out with three girls at the same time. Jealousy runs down my spine and I just cannot understand why. I have seen this scene so many times before but this time it is LIVE. My insides cramp. I want -no, I need- a drink.

I and Kiba drag our feet into the buffet area or some sort. I start to drown myself in booze; whiskey, vodka…everything. I am quite wasted since I find myself on the so called dance floor and I never dance. Kiba has found some chick to dance with but I am just by myself - better that way.

I close my eyes and everything around me spins. I am so dizzy. Then I bump into someone. I turn around and apologize. It is him. Fucking hell, it is him. The one looking straight into my eyes is none other than Sixxtus himself.

You came, he says. I just grin, yet I do not know why. Yeah, I came. He asks whether I want to dance. Hell yes. The dance floor is so cramped that we are only inches away from each other. I can feel his breath against my skin, tickling. I can smell the slight alcohol in his breath.

His eyes are a bit puffy and the make-up runs down his cheeks. I raise my hand and touch his cheek, rub some of the make-up away. He lets me do it and just watches me carefully. The amount of people on the dance floor is increasing and someone pushes me against him. Fuck, his body is so warm and soft. I cannot help it; I bury my face into his shoulder and inhale him.

He encircles me with his arms and we stay like that (there is no room to move, remember?). I am getting really dizzy and I feel my legs will give upon me. My body becomes numb and the last thing I remember is someone holding me up.

I wake up on the balcony next to him. My eyes are betraying my vision, but somehow I manage to climb on to his lap. We are both drunk and I do not have a fucking idea which way he leans, boys or girls. I just lean his way and with that in mind I press my lips on his. I almost cum into my pants because of the mere thought.

He buries his hands into my hair and yanks me closer. He slides his tongue roughly inside my mouth and I let him dominate me completely. His moist lips are hot, and fuck, is he a talented kisser or what? Well, he has had lots of practise…He nibs my lower lip and licks it.

He slides his left hand on to my chest and from there downwards. My whole body shakes as his warm hand roams around under my shirt, on my abdomen. I moan and whimper into his mouth which from my point of view makes him utterly horny. He unbuttons my jeans with such ferocity that I feel like an autumn leaf.

He slides his cold hand inside my pants tickling my skin on the way. Then he finds what he is looking for and grabs my member with his fingers. My breath hitches as all the blood rushes south leaving nothing for my brains. He starts to pull my foreskin back and forth with his movements and all I can do is groan. He rubs the tip of my manhood with his finger and it is slick from my precum. He fastens his pace until I burst in my pants. His hand is coated with my sperm. How intriguing.

The amazing feeling of satisfaction and lust turns into nausea as I understand that I need to get that alcohol out of my system. And it is on its way. Shit. I need to…I mumble. Coming up…fuck. Now I am on my knees and throw up everything that I have ever eaten in my whole life. He just strokes my back as I vomit my insides out. His touch calms me down and then I pass out.

I wake up and I do not recognize the ceiling. Where am I? I try to remember last night but my head hurts too much. I sense someone near me, breathing lightly. I start to panic a little now. That someone's arms are around me and the warmth that emits from that person makes me want to nuzzle closer. Yet, I cannot do that. I need to know who this person is.

I turn my head slowly and I meet a pair of cobalt black eyes staring back at me. Holy shit, it is him. I do not know what to do. Why the fuck I am in a bed with him? Did we do something? My breathing becomes shallow. Morning, he says. Morning, I stutter back. You passed out, so I carried you into my room. We did not do anything, if you are afraid of that, he continues.

Passed out…yeah, now I remember. I slightly sigh and he chuckles. Then it hits me. Fuck, I threw up yesterday after he…after he had…had jerked…me…off. Oh my God! My eyes widen as everything comes back to me. He just gazes me with curious eyes and a smirk on his face.

I yank myself up and I notice that I only have my boxers on. I grab the blanket and wrap it around me. Hell, he is only wearing his boxers too. He chuckles again because of my clumsiness and offers me his hand. Uchiha Sasuke also known as Karma Sixxtus, he introduces himself.

He just gave me his real name. Sasuke, I taste his name in my mouth. Uzumaki Naruto, I reply and shake his hand. Well, I think I have to go now and perhaps find my friend and stuff, I tell him. Before I leave the room, he grabs my shoulder and halts me.

Wait, he pleads. Can I have your number or something? He asks. What? Why would that heavenly creature want my number? I just, you see…I might want to call you sometimes or something…His voice is fading away. I just stare at him dumbfounded. It is my first time doing this, he says. I do not usually ask anyone's number but I kind of want this to be an exception, he continues. Then he concludes, that he thinks I am nice and says that he has not met nice people for a long (long vowel there) time.

I smile and grab my clothes. I think I have to find Kiba now. I call him from my cell phone and luckily he answers straight away. Where the fuck are you, he shouts. What? I called to ask where the fuck are you?!?! I shout back at him. It seems he is home and has tried to call like million times.

He says that he tried to find me yesterday and was sure I ditched him - so he went home pissed. Then he had called my mother early in the morning just to hear that I am not home. Was I not supposed to be with him, mom had asked. Kiba had stuttered and said that yes; he just joked around.

He wants to know where I had been. Well…I kind of spent the night with Sasuke…Who?! He asks shocked. Well, Sixxtus I mean. Now he has a first name too?!? He screams. In his bed, I continue. WHAT THE FUCK?!? DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM? ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS? He shouts.

Not so loud, I yell back. No, we did not have sex. I am not gay, we just slept. Nothing else. Nothing else, you are lying you piece of shit, he shouts angrily. You do not lie to your best friend! His words ring in my ears. Okay, we kissed…and…he jerked me off. WHAT!??! Now my head hurts. I call you later, I say - when you are not so pissed off. Then I hung up and head home dragging my feet involuntarily.


	3. Chapter 3

I try to keep my stories fresh and vivid, did I succeed? I wanted to create a story in which the main character is a real 16-year-old fan and a virgin in so many ways. It is kind of a tribute to the times when I used to hang out with bands and stuff, although I never took it this far ;) Great to be young and stupid, I say! 

Please do not flame (I do not find a reason for it so you better not either). I apologize for the possible misspellings and other errors.

CHECK OUT MY OTHER SASUNARU STORIES TOO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

**Pairing**: Sasuke x Naruto

**Summary**[New story! The greatest band ever, Poison Black Poison, has a gig in your hometown. What if you get to know its hot singer and things take new turns? Will fans bite your head off? Ask Naruto[SasuNaru, rated M for SEX and language

**Disclaimer**: I have no rights over the characters or what so ever (do not sue me Mr. Kishimoto), I am just loaning them and returning to the rightful owner (Mr. Kishimoto).

A week goes by and I have already forgotten his promise of calling. He was drunk and I was drunk, promises from that night do not count. I talked with Kiba and we are cool now. I try not to ponder too much what happened, since I do not want to think whether the whole incident makes me gay or not.

Somewhere in my mind I know it did not mean as much for him as it did for me. I turn on my TV and decide to watch music television (not MTV, too commercial). Bill Board is the news anchor this time - God, I hate his voice. I am about to switch the channel until he announces something that makes me drop the remote control.

Karma Sixxtus has broken up with his current girlfriend because of an incident at the after party. What incident? My heart starts to race like the cars in NASCAR. It seems that the girlfriend has seen a guy leaving Sixxtus' bedroom the following morning. In his boxers.

The anchor smirks and offers us a rhetoric question; do we have a new Freddy Mercury or Rob Halford perhaps? Fucking shit. The woman I bumped into that morning was his girlfriend. What a hypocrite woman; Sasuke was fooling around with three girls at the same time and the guy with whom he did not have sex with causes the commotion. Shit.

My phone starts to ring. It is Kiba. Did you hear the news, he asks. Fucking yeah. I am doomed.

Later that night my phone rings again. What Kiba?!!? I shout. Urm…it is not Kiba, says a velvety voice. Holy shit. It is HIM. I start to panic. I am so sorry, if I had known she was your girlfriend, I would have told her everything…like that nothing happened and stuff, I stutter. He is quiet for some time and then he says yeah, but something happened.

Fuck, he remembers. Well, that…it meant nothing, we were both drunk, I reply my heart in my throat. It did not mean anything to you? He asks. Fuck. I am cornered. Well, it did - of course it did. It was I who started it and I perfectly knew what I was doing, I say meekly. Me too, he says. Silence again.

I do not have lots of free time, so would you come to our next gig in Merlville (quite close actually), he asks. I do not have a ticket, the gig is sold out, I sigh. I send you a ticket, give me your address. We need to talk, he says sternly. It is next Saturday, he concludes. Come. I promise to come and he hangs up.

He actually called, I cannot believe it. A week and I meet him again. I better not tell anyone about this - just in case it backfires. Time flies too fast for my liking. Again some errand-boy (not the same though) comes to me and gives me an envelope. A plain white envelope with my name on it. It would be romantic if I was not about to shit my pants over this.

Then came the feared Saturday. I told my mom I was at Kiba's - hopefully she would not call their place. I had to tell Kiba since I needed his assistance. He was amazed about the whole thing but supported me (not literally, I have my legs still).

Now I am standing near the main gates of the stadium where they play. Time to roll in. I am too nervous and the whole gig is just mush for me. They played perfectly - I just could not concentrate. After the gig I stand near the backstage door. We did not agree where we would meet so I am at lost.

Then this big guy (a bodyguard perhaps?) comes to me and orders me to follow. I do as he says and we head for the backstage. There Sasuke sits on the sofa, sweaty and smoking his cigarette. He looks so hot and I feel how a blush creeps on to my cheeks.

He raises his head and gazes at me. A smile forms to his lips and he stands up. He takes his black leather jacket and we head outside. We use the emergency exit so no one would bother us. There is this little smoking area which is invisible to the naked eye.

A good and safe place to talk, he mumbles. I just nod. Well, it seems I am the new Rob Halford, he says. Actually I have never been interested in men, he continues. Something inside me cracks…before you, he then says. My mind shuts itself down; before me?

His cigarette hand is shaking now. Oh fuck, this is kind of hard. On the balcony I realized I wanted to bang your brains out, yet, I did not want it to be just a fling. When you fell asleep into my arms I wanted the time to stop. I think I sound crazy, do I not? Then he sighs and inhales more smoke.

I kind of want to give us a try if you are interested or something…he asks almost pleadingly. I just smile and step closer. I take his cigarette and press my lips on his. He is lost for a second but then responds by sucking my soul out.

We break for air and I realize something - this is what I have always wanted. Somewhere along the way my admiration turned into a crush and perhaps into love? All those heartaches and the jealousy were an indication of this. More than fine by me, I reply to him and let him devour my lips.

I kind of want you now, he groans into the kiss. You left me hanging there on the balcony. I laugh. I kind of want that too, I smile. Like deepening our relationship, I chuckle. He takes me by my hand and we head for the parking lot.

How about your fans, I ask. I need just one, he smiles evilly. We go to his motorcycle and he offers me a helmet; your place? He asks. I just nod again my stomach full of butterflies. We stumble to my dark house kissing the whole time. I try to find the light switch but it is kind of hard. Thank God, mom is not home.

We stumble to my room groping each other on the way. He pushes me on to the bed and straddles me. You have not done this before, have you? He asks. I thought so; nothing wrong with that though - let me pleasure you then, he murmurs. I almost cum then and there.

His voice is sweet but rough, lustful yet playful. He tears my shirt off and keeps my hands tied with his. What should I do? That problem is solved when my body takes the control. He is grinding his groin against mine and I push my hips against his. He slides his tongue inside my mouth and my whole mouth is on fire. I cannot believe the heat that ravishes my body. I am so hard it hurts.

He is such a beauty, I admire everything about him and now his is here, right on top of me. He unbuttons my pants really fast and throws them somewhere. They hit my cupboard. Hard. His hands roam around my body and shivers run down my spine. All I can do is whimper and close my eyes.

He kisses every part of me, slides his tongue from my neck to my lower abdomen. The trail of saliva glints in the moon light and my insides cramp. It feels so fucking good. He starts to undress himself first taking his shirt off. Whoa, his abdomen and chest are perfect. The muscles are well-formed and plainly amazing.

I trace the muscles on his abdomen with my fingers and I know I am gaping. Please do not let this be a dream; I do not want to wake up. Then he unbuttons his pants and takes them off. Crash, they hit against my cupboard. Again.

Fucking shit, his thighs are gorgeous and his…his…okay, even his shaft is perfect. It is pulsating with desire and I find myself completely mesmerized by the view. He lays his hand on my rigid member and starts to stroke it. My breath hitches as I watch his creamy hand moving up and down.

With his other hand he strokes my inner thighs. My throat lets groans without me even realizing it. I am helpless under his touch. From my inner thighs he moves to my buttocks and next to my hole. He pushes his finger slowly but surely inside me. At first it tickles and I almost squirm. I feel a bit stuffed but it does not hurt. Yet.

He adds another finger in order to ease the passage - for the both of us. Now it is getting uncomfortable since I am sure I do stretch that much but I keep my mouth shut. He shushes to me and brings his lips on mine. He sucks my lower lip and starts to move his fingers inside me. In and out.

I kind of like the way it feels; a mixture of tightness, pain, tingling and bliss. I start to push myself against his fingers, wanting him deeper inside. My lower half is on fire and I am quite sure the flames will eat me alive. He pulls his fingers out, smirks and licks them. Holy sit.

Precum is already leaking from his quivering member as he sets it to my entrance. He gives himself a few powerful thrusts with his hand and pulls the foreskin back. He pants and groans a little. I want him inside me. He spreads my thighs and lifts my hips a little. He slides the tip of his member inside me and I feel like bursting.

You are so hot and soft, he moans. He keeps pushing himself deeper and I dig my nails into his shoulders. Then he slams all of himself into me and the air escapes from my lungs. I cannot breath and tears run down my cheeks, yet, I do not make any sound.

He strokes my cheek, wipes away the tears and kisses my eyelids. I am starting to move, you okay with that, he asks. I nod - it seems to be the only thing I am able to do these days. He moves back and forth and the slick sounds fill the air. The bed squeaks under our weight as he towers above me.

He has got this tint on his cheeks and he is sweating the same as I. I move my hands to his hips and start to pull him deeper into me. He fastens his pace and I have to prop up my hands against the wall so I would not hit my head. His thighs slam against the back of mine and the groaning makes me want him even more.

He takes my member in his hand and starts to jerk me off. The pleasure captivates me from behind and front. My legs tremble and my back arches as I cum with a loud scream. My head falls backward and I empty myself between us. We are both sticky but we do let it bother us.

My muscles cramp and tighten around his organ. He gives few more trusts and cums with a hoarse cry. He rides his orgasm and I can feel how his seed fills me up. His arms are shuddering and they give out. He falls on top of me huffing and puffing. He pulls out of me and kisses me on the forehead. His semen is leaking from me on to the mattress but I do not care.

Want to go to the shower, he asks. Before he stands up, I hug him tightly. He kisses my shoulder and then helps me stand. It feels like he is still inside of me…I tell him that and he smiles eyes almost closed. In that way I am with you always, he says and leads me out of my room. Good thing we put our boxers on because when we enter the hallway my mother opens the door and steps in.

Naruto, I am home…she shouts but then notices us. The bags she is holding fall on to the floor and she starts to stutter; why is HE here? Why there is a celebrity in our house? She looks so lost. Then I realize that we are in our boxers only and I start to blush madly.

Sasuke steps forward and offers his hand. I am Sasuke Uchiha and I am dating your son, he says with a smile. My mother gapes for air and mumbles that my boyfriend is the singer of Poison Black Poison. Holy hell, she says. I am afraid of her reaction, do not snap, please. She buries her head in her hands and I am about to run.

Then she raises her head and lights the room with her smile. I am amazed. She laughs and comes to hug us both. Nice that you have found someone to love (I am beet red, love she says), she smiles. Who loves him back, he continues. I stare at him. Take good care of my son since I love him so, she tells him as if I am not there. He promises. My mind is blank now.

Step one; how to handle the media. I do not want people to spit on him because of me. He has the next gig the next day in Wennly and that gig will be shown on the television too. He smiles at me evilly and wants me to come and see it. Front row, he orders.

I do what he says although I worry. How are we going to live this trough if we have to hide our relationship from the media and public eye? I want to hold his hand when we walk, but I bet that is out of the picture. I bet the walking is too. Everyone knows him, everyone wants him. All the girls are going to grill me if they find out.

A relationship in a room without windows or door sounds depressing. I know I am selfish…he has a life outside mine, he has always had. He is the wet dream of every living soul. I am getting depressed although I am already too blessed. I am not worthy of him.

Yes, I am standing in the front row (thanks to those guards) again but I am feeling down. This has to be dream, I tell myself. I sigh. His life is on that stage and I am just one of the crowd. What the hell does he see in me…

The band takes their positions on the stage and Sasuke comes forward. He grabs the mike and chuckles lightly as he sees my face. You would not do that, would you Sasuke? He says that the whole gig is dedicated to someone special and that person is his everything. The crowd gets suspicious but whistles. I am in deep shit.

I try to look pissed off but fail when he looks straight at me with those eyes of his. The gig is the best one I have ever experienced in my live. I sing every song and eat the sight before my eyes. He is amazing. He is mine. I must seem like a maniac as I follow him with my gaze. Then I recognize the guitar solos and I am about to explode. _So Erotic. _

Before I can realize it completely, he has already jumped down from the stage and is walking towards me. He stops right in front of me and sings "It is so erotic when your make-up runs". My eyes get all wet and he leans closer pressing his lips against mine. I think I melt. Come to my place today, he whispers and I do what I know best - nod. The whole gig is amazing, plainly amazing.

The next morning I wake up my head on his chest. I try to get up, but my arse is so sore it is kind of hard. A note to self - too much sex is too much sex. It takes all my power to sit on the mattress. He grabs my hand and I almost have a heart attack. Morning love, he says. I smile at him.

I go and get the newspaper. I return to his side and there on the front page is the review of the gig. In the review the writer comes to a conclusion that it was the best gig ever. Sixxtus was radiating and almost glowing. The writer says that it came as a surprise that Sixxtus dates a guy, but if that makes him this good of a performer then go for it by all means.

He reads it from behind me, his jaw on my shoulder. Did I radiate, he asks. You always do, I smile. Well, I suppose that this is what love does to a person. It is not like I have been in love before, he whispers. What? My eyes are wide.

You see, I fell in love with you the second I saw you singing my songs your eyes closed. Such serenity. My heart almost stopped, he says. I lean close to him and whisper that I love him too. Then I do something I have always wanted to do; I bring my face close to his and lick his lower lip where the lip ring is. I grin and he pulls me into a deep kiss.

Could we stay in the bed the whole day? He asks. You have a gig today! I say. Then, can we do it again so I can manage until night? He pleads. I laugh - you are amazing. So, can we? His face brightens as he asks. Fuck you, you sexy bastard, I murmur.

Can you move in with me so you are here with me always? He says softly. I am underage Sasuke…I tell him. I do not care, he says and jumps on top of me. Spoiled, I laugh.

Promise to be mine, he asks. I promise, I tell him. For real? Yeah, for real. Do not tickle me you bastard…! I shout. Hah, I love you too…hands away you pervert!…Hey!...Oh… Shit…more…lower…fuck…Sasukeee…

This was the last chapter dear readers, now tell me what you think __


End file.
